Data files are often arranged in a directory structure in a file system. Such file systems may be implemented on storage systems such as disk drives, flash memory, and other data storage devices. A hierarchical directory structure organizes various files into groups that can be browsed and displayed.
Many file systems use a file allocation table otherwise known as FAT. The FAT may be used differently in various applications. In some applications, a FAT may be used to link various clusters of data together into a file that is comprised of several such clusters.
As file systems have become more and more complex, some operations performed on the file system may take several steps. The file system may be vulnerable to corruption if a power disruption or other interruption occurs during such steps and before they are complete.